


Begirls Night

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/F, Referenced underage drinking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen and Elizabeth are great informants, but they aren't <i>always</i> informants. Sometimes they're still just high school girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begirls Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



“We're overdue for a girls' night,” Queen texted one-handed to Elizabeth as she answered their teacher's question. “It's your turn for invites so make sure the list doesn't suck.”

“Has it ever?” Elizabeth texted back as she asked Ms. Haruna a followup question. “You'd better finish your sucker before English. Ms. Baker catches you every time.”

***

“So who's coming?” Queen asked while the two of them sat on the train to the shopping district.

“Cool your jets, not everyone's replied,” Elizabeth sighed.

“You asked like three hours ago, that's _plenty_ of time!”

“Some squares don't look at their phone in school, you know.”

“If they're squares, why did you invite them?”

“They're not, like. _Total_ squares, Queen.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “I wouldn't be caught dead with them at school, but out in the real world they're fine.”

“Well, if you say so,” Queen said, shrugging.

“And I still have to call Akiko, anyway.”

“ _Call_?!”

“Call!!”

“How old is her phone!?” Queen asked.

“No, that's the thing! She _can_ text, but she _doesn't_!”

“Why not?”

“I don't know!” Elizabeth said, with a dramatic shrug that nearly hit the passenger next to her in the face. “I. Don't. Know.”

“And you want to invite her... why?”

“Queen you know just as well as I do what a riot she is,” Elizabeth said, as the two of them hopped off the train. “Just because she's old and doesn't understand how things _work_ these days doesn't mean she's a _total_ loss.”

“I just don't get it.”

“Anyway, drinking's more fun when we have to hide it from her,” Elizabeth said, looking down to make sure she didn't scroll past Akiko in her contacts.

“Oh yeah...”

“I mean, she probably doesn't care just like everyone else, but we don't know yet and a game's a game. So after I call, what shops do you want to hit up-” Elizabeth said, looking back up at the empty space where Queen was before she ran ahead to a takoyaki cart, “...first?”

***

“Akiko's a no-go,” Elizabeth said, joining Queen on the bench beside the cart.

“Aw...”

“You were just making fun of her two minutes ago, now you're sad?”

“You were too!” Queen said, glaring. “And you're right, she _is_ fun, usually. Why isn't she coming?”

“Date with Terui.”

“To be honest, I'd ditch one of our parties for that, too.”

“Can't blame you,” Elizabeth said. “I don't know how she got so lucky but I need to figure it out.”

“Hey!” Queen said, pouting. “You snagged _me_ , didn't you?”

“Yes,” Elizabeth said, kissing her cheek, “but I've known you for _forever_. I want to be able to land a catch like that when we just met, y'know? Just to know I can, and I'd toss 'em right back.”

“That's mean!” Queen said, giggling. Elizabeth shrugged.

***

“I can't believe you bought that skirt,” Queen said, as the two headed to the park nearest the convenience store with the good alcohol.

“It's cute!”

“If you say so.”

“Not on its own,” Elizabeth said, “but I can make it work!”

“I'll believe it when I see it,” Queen said, examining her yakitori skewer to make sure there wasn't any left before pitching it in the trash. “Find any marks yet?”

“They're not _marks_ , Queen. They're _donors_ ,” Elizabeth said, spotting a couple of boys clearly scanning the park for cute girls. “To the left. Sitting... _on_ the drinking fountain. Ugh.”

“Can you imagine the gross stuff they'd spend their money on if they didn't buy us drinks?”

“I can, but I won't,” Elizabeth said. “Now shh, they've spotted us.”

One of the boys approached, looking not one bit as suave as he clearly thought he did.

“Yo,” he said, as though this were cool and counterculture and not just how boys greet people. Queen just barely held her eyerolling in. Elizabeth had to “brush away” an “eyelash.”

“Hiiiiii,” Queen said.

“Whatcha doin'?” the boy asked.

“We're kind of freaking out, actually,” Elizabeth said. “We're throwing a party tonight and totally forgot to buy drinks. My mom's a _freak_ about my allowance so Mako was going to buy it but then she lent me money for this skirt-”

“It's a _really_ cute skirt,” Queen said.

“-and we were out of the store before we realized and now we're _screwed_ and-”

“Whoa there, beautiful,” the boy said. “It's not the end of the world.”

“It's not?” Elizabeth asked, heaping on the innocence to an absurd level.

“I bet,” the boy said, “my pals and I over there could go in on drinks together and save your party.”

“Oh, would you?!”

“Shouldn't be too hard,” the boy said. “We'll have to show up, of course.”

“Oh, that's only fair,” Elizabeth said.

“Are you sure, Mina?” Queen asked. “It was supposed to be a girls' night...”

“Well we have to show our appreciation _somehow_ , right?” Elizabeth said, pretending not to notice how the boy lit up at “girls' night.”

“I guess...,” Queen said, pretending to check her phone out of habit. “Aaah!”

“What is it, Mako?”

“The time! Aren't you supposed to make sure your sister goes to cram school?”

“I'm sure she can make it there herself,” the boy said.

“Of course she _can_ ,” Elizabeth said, “but she's skipped before and my _mom_... Like, I love her or whatever but she's _ridiculous_.”

“I could come with you?”

“Nooooo no no, she'll kill me if I show up with a boy. Just meet us at the party,” Elizabeth said, giving directions to the abandoned warehouse she and Queen had partially cleared out for throwing parties, before running to the train station.

***

“I didn't see them follow us, did you?” Queen asked.

“Nope.”

“Good. I hate having to move the party after sending invites.”

“That is always _so_ annoying,” Elizabeth said, sinking into the train seat now that vigilance wasn't needed.

“We could have just bought the drinks ourselves, you know.”

“Of course, but money saved is money saved.”

“And money earned is money earned,” Queen added.

“So we _are_ running a pool?” Elizabeth asked. “I was hoping so. What would you bet on, if we played?”

“Hm. _Those_ boys? My money's on never.”

“Same,” Elizabeth said. “I don't know why it's so impossible consider that 'girls' night' means none of us care for boys, but the house will be winning whether or not they finally realize.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Underage drinking is bad. It's also _incredibly common_ in Japan, and since I was writing this story from the standpoint of Queen and Elizabeth not being "good girls" or "bad girls", just... y'know. Girls? That's something I can't imagine they _wouldn't_ do, given the youth culture they're in.


End file.
